Holly Jolly
by LovelyLovelyLove
Summary: Lucy has her eyes set on someone in the guild, and fate has a funny way of pushing them together. Well, it is the season of miracles after all.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through pink curtains one sunny winter day, causing a blonde woman to grumble and pull her comforter up over her face.

Lucy just wanted a little more sleep. Just a little.

She nuzzled her face into her pillow and sighed…then frowned. It would be pointless to even try to get more rest, once she was up, she stayed up. That's just how it always had been. Even if she was a tad hungover.

The guild had been partying a little harder than usual on the days leading up to her most favorite holiday of the year.

That's right!

Lucy grinned with barely restrained child-like glee and leapt from her bed, straight to her bathroom to start getting ready for the day. After a quick bath and minimal makeup application, she dashed to her closet to find something festive to wear.

It really was her favorite holiday. Well that, and Fiore National Book Appreciation Day. It wasn't really a holiday, but she never failed to celebrate with her best friend Levy. They'd curl up in pajamas with mountains of books piled up around the room. Virgo always supplied them with fresh tea and snacks. They even went down to a little bakery down town and purchased a book themed cake. Of course, this elicited the attention of a certain Requip mage. Erza did share their love for literature, although the content was rather explicit…

Moving on from that.

Lucy smiled as she examined her festive outfit. She always dressed up for the days leading up to Christmas, and it was finally almost here. Today she wore a red velvet mini skirt, black tights that had tiny Santa hats printed across them, a long sleeved black cable-knit sweater, brown knee-high boots, and to top it off her very own Santa hat.

She was excited for her outfit tomorrow night for Mira's Christmas party at the guild. She had presents for everyone, and she was especially excited (and incredibly nervous) about the gift she had found for a certain Dragon Slayer. At first she didn't think she'd even get him a gift, not because she didn't want to, but because she had no idea what to get him. But then one day as she was searching, she found it. The perfect gift for one Laxus Dreyar.

Then there was another thing. Should she give him the gift at the same time everyone else exchanged theirs by putting it under the ginormous tree in the guild? Seriously though, how did Mira get that thing in there?

Or should she give it to him early, in person? Her heart nearly beat out of her chest at the thought.

She'd have to talk to Levy about it later.

The Solid Script mage was the only other soul that knew of her feelings for the man. Lucy hadn't meant for her to find out, but the bluenette caught her red handed, staring at the giant of a man dreamily from across the guild. Which led to being dragged back to her apartment and an intense interrogation.

She wasn't even sure when her feelings for Laxus first started. I mean, she loathed him in the beginning. She couldn't stand how he treated everyone, she couldn't stand how he wouldn't help the guild when Phantom Lord came, and she couldn't stand the fact that he put his own nakama up against each other in the way that he did.

But then he came back a new man, so eager to help his family against Acnologia. Watching his new attitude, seeing how much he had changed had made her heart flutter. And that feeling had only progressed from there.

Lucy shook away her wayward thoughts and then shrugged on her red winter jacket, her white hat, scarf, and mittens, then left her apartment for the guild.

She took her time, savoring the city of Magnolia in the winter. The sound of snow crunching under her boots. Waving at the people ice-skating on the frozen canal as she balanced along the edge.

She was so enchanted, that it came as a great shock when her foot slid out from underneath her on a hidden patch of ice.

With a yelp, she flew back, vaguely aware of the ice-skaters below screaming for help.

A scream tore from her throat as she became airborne, eyes clenched shut in preparation for a cold, hard impact that would probably kill her.

Only, that impact never came.

Large, muscular arms wrapped around her, a hand cupping the back of her head and pulling her into a warm body. Golden tendrils of electricity sparked across her skin, but they didn't hurt. In fact, they made her skin tingle. It actually kind of tickled. She wasn't given any more time to ponder this fact, because suddenly her body felt weightless. The sensation lasted for only a few seconds, but it was enough to rob her of her breath. The world stilled, going completely silent. The only sound she heard was the rapid beating of a strong heartbeat beneath the firm chest she was still pressed to.

Just as she was about to pull away to thank her savior, the man yelped, and then they were falling again. Somehow, he was able to keep her close as he fell on his rear, and she couldn't help but giggle as they slid across the ice.

"What the fuck is so funny?" A deep, highly unamused, _highly familiar_ voice grumbled, making his broad chest vibrate.

Lucy stilled. "Laxus?"

She pulled away and met the glare of the man she had been thinking about for the last several days, cheeks tinting pink.

"What the hell were you thinking, Blondie?" He barked.

Lucy huffed. "I've been balancing on there since the day I moved here back when I first joined the guild. That's the first time I have ever fallen off, so don't you go scolding me like I'm a child, Laxus Dreyar!"

They glared at each other for a full minute, before Laxus rolled his eyes and looked away. "Yeah, yeah I get it. But still, you could've gotten seriously hurt if I hadn't been there. Just…be more careful."

Lucy's glare softened considerably and she smiled sincerely. "You're right. Thank you so much, Laxus!"

He merely grunted and turned away again, and Lucy took the time to look at her surroundings. The skaters, seeing that no one had gotten injured had continued their fun on the ice, a few of them smiling and waving her way when they made eye contact.

"So, can I get up now? My ass is freezing."

Reality crashed back in and her entire face grew hot as she remembered that she was, in fact, still sitting in Laxus Dreyar's lap, limbs clinging around him like some kind of koala.

"Oh!" She gasped, springing from him and falling back on to her own behind. She was too embarrassed to react to the uncomfortable cold seeping into her clothes. "Sorry!"

Laxus ignored her apology and rose to his feet. She followed suit, only for her booted feet to slide out from under her again.

A large hand gripped her arm before she could land on the unforgiving ice.

"Th-thanks…again." Lucy laughed nervously.

Laxus sighed, pulling her into his arms, and she felt the tingle of his magic start to course around them.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked.

"Taking you to the guild. If I left you here, you'd probably just kill yourself trying to get to solid ground. And then I'd have busted my ass on the ice for no reason."

She let out an irritated huff, and right before that weightlessness took hold of her body once more, she could have sworn she heard his laughter.

}{}{}{

Later that afternoon, after having brunch at the guild with her team and leaving the presents Virgo had been holding on to for her under the tree, Lucy was taking a walk through Magnolia.

All of her friends, no her nakama, were busy with their own significant others and families, preparing for tomorrow morning. That unfortunately meant her team as well. Gray and Juvia. Erza and Jellal. Natsu and Lisanna. Levy was invited by an extremely red-faced Gajeel to spend the evening with him and Lily. Of course each of her friends had invited her to join them, but Lucy simply refused to intrude on them making memories with each other. She wouldn't truly be alone, anyway. She still had her Spirits and then there was the party. She'd see them all then.

So now here she was, going from shop to shop picking up little things here and there. Little Christmas trinkets and ingredients for cookies.

And trying to figure out when and how she'd give Laxus his gift. She couldn't get their earlier encounter out of her head. Maybe she'd give it to him face-to-face as a thank you?

That was a good idea.

So engrossed in her own thoughts, Lucy didn't realize that she had smacked into someone until she was suddenly sprawled out on her back and looking up at the sky.

"Huh?" Was her intelligent response.

Her view of the cloudy sky became blocked, being replaced with stormy blue eyes looking at her in disbelief.

"Mavis, Blondie. Is there ever a time when you're not falling down?"

Lucy was so past the point of being embarrassed. Seriously, it can't get much worse than falling off the ledge of a canal in front of your crush.

"Hey, Laxus. Fancy meeting you here." She chirped with a cheeky grin.

This earned her an eye roll, and he gripped both of her shoulders to haul her back to her feet.

"What's all this shit?" He asked, gesturing to all of her bags.

Lucy grinned brightly. "Christmas stuff! I was just about to head back to my place and make cookies."

Laxus sighed, but she swore she caught a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"Alright, let me walk you back. I'd be skinned alive, burned to a crisp, and then frozen solid if I let you die on your way back."

Lucy snorted, but followed him as he started walking in the direction of her apartment. "Please, you act as though I'm hopeless."

He turned his head enough so she could see his unamused glare. "Do you even need me to list everything?"

Her head dropped and she let out a pitiful sigh. "No…"

Loud boisterous laughter erupted from the large man next to her, and it surprised her so much she jumped and let out a high pitched shriek.

The rest of the walk was basked in comfortable silence. Most of which because of how in awe Lucy was of Laxus's laugh. The sound was rich and hearty, and she found herself suddenly wishing to hear the sound as much as possible.

Yeah, she was in deep.

In no time, they were in front of her apartment, and Lucy really didn't want him to leave. So, against any shred of sanity she had left from being in Fairy Tail this long, she opened her big mouth.

"Laxus?" She asked a little louder than she'd meant to, and she cringed at the sheer volume.

Laxus arched a brow at her. "What?"

Lucy fiddled with one of her shopping bags and looked anywhere but at the giant of a man in front of her. "Would you… do you maybe… I thought…"

Laxus chuckled lowly at her obvious nervousness. "Just spit it out, Blondie."

"Wanna make cookies?"

' _Mavis, help me.'_

 **Happy holidays! This will be a three-shot at most. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope all of you have a wonderful and safe holiday season.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You want me to what?" Laxus asked, sending her a rather dubious look.

Lucy laughed nervously, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"You know, make cookies with me." A thought struck her. "Oh! Unless you have somewhere else to be. I'm sure Gramps or your team are waiting for you."

The large blonde man was quiet for a moment, before he sighed. "No, not really."

Lucy blinked. "That can't be right."

"Gramps is at Mira's. So are Ever and Freed, since they're both dating a Strauss. Bicks is there with Cana. I was invited, but I'm not a huge fan of being around tons of people." He said, sounding irritated and running a hand through his hair.

Lucy studied him for a moment.

' _He's alone for Christmas, just like me.'_

"So, cookies?"

Laxus sighed in resignation. "Cookies."

Tamping down on her urge to cheer, Lucy turned and practically sprinted up the stairs to her door. She opened her door and turned to face a suddenly glowering Dragon Slayer.

"What's with the face?" She blurted before she could stop herself.

"You don't lock your door? Seriously, with your luck, how have you not been robbed?"

Lucy snorted. "There's no point in locking my door anymore. Honestly, they all get in somehow anyway. Natsu uses the window, Gray uses the chimney, Wendy is the only one who actually knocks, and I've never actually seen how Erza gets in here. Huh…I should probably ask her about that…"

She set her bags down on the table as Laxus shut the door behind him and shrugged off his coat. "That doesn't surprise me in the least."

"Right?" She agreed, then started taking everything out of bags. "So, do you want to start with sugar or gingerbread?"

"Gingerbread." He looked a little embarrassed for a moment, and she ingrained it into her memory. And embarrassed Laxus was surprisingly adorable. "Those are actually my favorite kind of cookie."

Lucy giggled as she pulled out the ingredients for the cookies. "Don't worry, my favorite cookie is a lot sillier than that."

Laxus snorted, moving to the sink to wash his hands. "I highly doubt that."

"Snickerdoodle."

The sound of his laugher filled the room and she smiled. She could definitely get used to this.

}{}{}{

"So where are you going to celebrate this year?" Laxus asked as he pulled the last batch of gingerbread cookies out of the oven.

Lucy sighed. "Just the guild."

He turned to look at her with a raised brow. "What about your team?"

"Don't give me that look. It's pretty much the same reason you have. They're all couples now and I didn't want to intrude."

"So you'll just be alone. That's kind of stupid."

She grinned at him. "Kind of like how you're alone because you don't like large crowds?"

He grinned back. "Fair point."

She winked at him before continuing to stir the batter for the sugar cookies. "So I'm just going to make myself dinner and watch a Christmas movie. Are you going to the dinner at the guild?"

"Unfortunately. I'm probably just going to stop by a pub tonight and go home."

Lucy watched him for a minute as she stirred. "Laxus?"

"Hm?" He grunted.

"Why don't you just have dinner here?" She asked, trying to calm herself down. What the hell was she doing?

"Nah, I don't want to put you out like that." He said shaking his head.

"You wouldn't be putting me out. Plus, a home-cooked meal sure beats sitting alone in a pub on Christmas Eve."

' _Shut up, Lucy.'_

"Well, I guess. What are you making?" Laxus asked, sitting at the table and taking a bite out of one of the cookies. He had obviously given up on trying to sneak them.

Lucy hummed as she thought of what she was planning to make. "Ham, cheesy hash browns, and green beans."

Laxus flashed her a grin. "Yep. Definitely staying."

She smiled back. "Good! Maybe now I won't eat an entire tray of cookies by myself."

Laxus laughed, and Lucy slapped a hand over her mouth in mortification when she realized she had said that out loud.

He smirked at her, taking a bite of another cookie. "You get one, I get one."

}{}{}{

Later that evening, the two sat at the table eating the meal that Lucy had prepared.

That had been…interesting. For Mavis's sake, the man was almost as bad as Natsu. Sneaking bites out of everything when he thought she wasn't looking.

Maybe it was a Dragon Slayer thing?

At one point she was reduced to smacking his hands with whatever utensil she was wielding.

She smiled to herself as she took a bite of her hash browns. This had been nice. The pair was surprisingly comfortable around one another. When they weren't chatting, or joking, they sat in a comfortable silence.

Honestly this whole ordeal was a dream come true for the Celestial mage, and being with him like this made her fall even harder for the man. It really was hopeless.

Oh well, at least she could at least call them friends now.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Laxus asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Nothing. It's just nice not eating alone tonight." She smiled at him. "Thanks for having dinner with me."

He grunted, then dished himself up some more ham. "Tch. Like I'd pass up free food."

She giggled, then stood to place her plate and fork in the sink.

"Men and their stomachs, I swear." She laughed to herself.

"So.." Laxus started, sidling up to her with a wolfish grin. "You get everyone a present?"

Momentarily taken aback, she faltered. "Uh, y-yes?"

She slipped past him and plopped down heavily on her couch, listening to him rinse his plate before he followed suit and plopped down next to her.

"Question."

Lucy already had an idea of where this was going.

"Shoot." She replied, tucking her legs under her.

"Why is my present the only one under your tree?" She refused to look at him, but he sounded highly amused.

Her cheeks flushed red. "I-I, um. I was going to give you yours in person." She choked out. "As a thank you!" She added as an afterthought.

"A thank you? Why would you thank me?" He asked, and she finally stole a peek at his face from under her lashes. He looked puzzled and amused. And handsome. Mavis, how could anyone look so handsome being confused.

"Well, for saving me earlier. I was going to put your gift under the tree at the guild, but then I decided I'd give it to you in person to thank you."

Laxus chuckled, looking somewhat bashful. Pink dusted his cheeks. Holy crap he was blushing! Lucy felt almost giddy with the knowledge that she had made Laxus Dreyar blush.

"There's no need to thank me. Couldn't really let a guild mate go splat, now could I?"

This deflated her slightly. Just a guild mate. She really didn't know why she felt like this. Of course he just saw her as nakama and nothing more. It was silly to think he could miraculously like her back.

"R-right."

"So! Can I open it?" He asked, sounding like an eager child.

Before she could even respond, he was on his knees in front of her tree, hands going for the paper.

Without even thinking, she chucked one of her couch pillows, nailing him upside the head.

"Absolutely not!" She hollered.

"Why not?" He whined. Was he pouting?

Men were the biggest babies, she decided.

"Presents are opened Christmas morning!" She scolded, taking the gift wrapped in yellow paper and placing it farther back under the tree.

Laxus sighed. "Well then I guess I should put this under there, too." He said, taking a rectangular box wrapped in gold and silver paper out from his pocket and placing it next to his gift.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes. "What's that?"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "Your gift."

"You got me a gift?" She blinked at him, mind almost completely blank. "But you only give your team, Gramps, and Mira a gift on Christmas."

He crossed his arms over his broad chest and glared at the boxes under the tree, like they had personally offended him. "Yeah, well I got you one this year. Don't get used to it."

 **Next chapter will be the end of this super short holiday story! Thanks for all the follows and reviews! You guys are wonderful.**


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, the two blondes found themselves on Lucy's pink couch, drinking ridiculous amounts of hot coco, and watching Christmas movies. They were on their fourth movie, and it was nearing ten o'clock.

In all honesty, even though it was getting late, Laxus really didn't feel like leaving. Lucy's apartment was cozy. She'd somehow convinced him to stick a candy cane in his hot coco and it was fucking awesome. He knew that the first chance he got, he was going to the store to stock up, reputation be damned.

She also smelled really good. Like really _really_ good. He wasn't sure, but he thought it was a mixture between toasted coconuts and warm vanilla. He'd smelled it before at the guild, but could never pinpoint it to a specific person, and now that he had he wished he could somehow bottle it and spray it around his house.

Laxus stole a glance at the blonde next to him, and fought back a grin. It was obvious she absolutely loved this holiday. She was curled up on the other side of the couch, still wearing her Santa hat, under a fuzzy looking blanket with snowmen all over it, and smiling like an idiot while watching a movie about a grown ass man who thinks he's an elf making a fool out of himself while trying to reconnect with his long lost father.

When the credits finally rolled and she got up to search through her collection of holiday movies (she had way too many, but he wasn't going to judge) he went to refresh their drinks and grab a snack.

When he came back, she took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"I thought you were joking!" She said in disbelief as he slid her giant plate of cookies across the coffee table to rest in front of her.

He feigned a look of mock hurt. "I would _never_ joke about cookies."

She gave a rather unladylike snort and rolled her eyes, and he sat down as she started the movie.

He took a seat next to her, a little closer this time. If she noticed, she didn't say anything.

"So what's this one about?" He asked, snatching a gingerbread man off of his plate and biting its head off.

The opening music started, and she grabbed two sugar cookies before settling back under her blanket.

"This huge family is going on a vacation to out of the country and they left one of the kids at home on accident. It's all a big adventure for him, until two guys decide to try and rob his house. He basically turns the house into one big booby-trap."

He turns and faces her with a raised brow. "Who the hell forgets their own brat?"

For some unknown reason, Lucy found this question so funny she fell off of the couch laughing. Laxus peered over the couch and watched as she clutched her stomach in her mirth.

"The fuck is so funny?"

She finally calmed down, but apparently didn't want to move, so she pulled down her blanket and made herself comfortable on the floor.

"I just think it's funny that _you_ are asking _me_ that question. We are like the poster-children for neglected childhoods."

He thought it over for a moment and decided she was right. "Fair point."

As they watched the movie, Laxus continued to peak at her from the corner of his eye. Almost halfway through the film, he found that she had nodded off. She had somehow shifted closer to him without him noticing, and was using the side of his thigh as a pillow.

With a small smile, he turned off the movie and picked her up off of the floor. He set her on her bed and took off her Santa hat. As he was turning around to leave she called his name, and then gave one of the cutest yawns he had ever seen.

"Yeah, Blondie?"

She gave a sleepy smile, eyes still closed. "Merry Christmas, Laxus."

The Dragon Slayer chuckled. "Merry Christmas."

Laxus gathered his things, turning off lights as he went, locked her damn door, and then lightning teleported home. Just a tad more excited to spend Christmas at the guild than he had been for years.

}{}{}{

Lucy awoke the next morning to the sound of incessant pounding on her front door. She groggily reached for Horologium's key on her nightstand, and grumbled at how early it was.

At some point during the night, she had woken up to her bra digging into her ribcage and had changed into her pajamas.

The Celestial mage hauled herself out of bed, and stumbled to her front door.

"What the hell do-" Her angry rant died on her tongue when her sleep-fogged brain realized who was standing outside.

"Laxus. It's six in the morning." She groaned, sagging heavily against the doorframe.

Laxus held up a beverage tray and a large paper bag. "I brought caffeine and muffins."

She eyed him for a moment before stepping aside and allowing him inside of her apartment.

"Hand over the coffee unless you want me to introduce you to a giant axe-wielding bull."

A Styrofoam cup was immediately thrust into her hands and she sighed in content when the slightly sweet liquid hit her taste buds.

She trudged to her couch and a chuckling Laxus sat down next to her, already digging in to a muffin.

"You know, I thought you'd be a bit more excited this morning." He mused.

"Why are you here?" She said in an exasperated tone.

Most mornings were like this. Her friends knew better than to converse with her until she'd had at least two cups of coffee. Mornings were not her friend.

The large blonde man grinned at her. "Presents."

This however, perked her up immediately. "Holy crap! It's Christmas!"

Laxus laughed. "There she is!"

Lucy ignored him and shot off the couch to gather the two presents sitting under the tree. She basically threw his at him, before settling down with hers in her lap.

"Ladies first." He said, face full of amusement.

She didn't need to be told twice. Tearing through the pretty gold and silver wrapping paper, she found a rectangular black velvet box.

Lucy felt her magic stir immediately and looked up at the man who was watching her curiously.

"You got me a key?" She asked almost absentmindedly, close to tears at such a thoughtful gift. There was no better gift than a new family member.

He raised an eye brow in surprise. "You can tell?"

She nodded with a hum.

"That's actually really cool. Open it!" He urged.

She obliged, opening the box slowly. Her eyes widened, then immediately watered.

Without even thinking, Lucy launched herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oomph." He grunted upon impact.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She practically sobbed into his shoulder.

Laxus awkwardly patted her on the back and coughed. "You're welcome. I got it as part of a reward last month and thought you'd like it."

The Celestial mage pulled back and resumed sitting on the couch, her cheeks a dark crimson. "I do. It's wonderful."

He smiled at her and she swore her heart faltered for a second. He seemed to notice as well, because his face immediately became concerned.

"Holy shit are you ok?"

Lucy laughed nervously, face heating up even more than it already was. Which was really saying something. "Oh, yeah. Totally fine. That just happens sometimes." She waved him off.

He seemed unconvinced but left it.

Thank Mavis.

"So what key is it?" He asked.

"Oh it's…"She looked down and traced the symbol with her finger, sorting through her extensive knowledge. "Corvus, the Crow."

"Sound cool."

She smiled at him. "Yeah. U-um. Your turn."

Laxus nodded and looked down at his gift. He peeled back the paper, grinning widely until he was holding the unwrapped gift in his hands. His grin slowly faded.

It was a new pair of sound pods. She'd noticed that the pair he had were run down. One side had a spike missing and a rather large dent. Lucy really didn't know why he hadn't replaced them already.

The silence stretched on, so Lucy did what she always did when she was uncomfortable. She opened her mouth. "I uh, I saw that yours were a bit broken. So when I saw those, I thought it would be a perfect gift for you, and-"

"I have to go." He cut her off abruptly, standing and striding to the front door.

She watched in stunned silence, eyes burning as he left, and completely confused.

"D-did I do something wrong?"

}{}{}{

That evening found Lucy sulking at a table in the guild, reindeer antlers on her head, and a frown marring her lips. She'd been berating herself all day. Any other gift, she could've picked anything else, but she'd gone and screwed everything up.

She felt ridiculous. And stupid. He got her an amazing gift, and she got him something he couldn't even pretend to like.

Her friends all gave her concerned glances when they thought she couldn't see while they ate. Now everyone was lounging around the guild, completely stuffed and mostly drunk.

Knocking back her sixth glass of red wine, she grinned when Mira immediately replaced it. The older woman seemed to understand her current need for inebriation.

"Thanks, Mira." She said, happily noting there was no slur to her words. Fairy Tail had done wonders for her tolerance.

"No problem, Lucy." Mira smiled, before wondering off to tend to their nakama.

Halfway through her drink, the last person she wanted to see at the moment settled in next to her.

Her glass was now somehow empty.

"Hey." He greeted lowly.

"Hi."

Mira came back with a refill, looking at her concerned, and Laxus with unbridled curiosity. She left after a moment, undoubtedly planting herself behind the bar to watch them like a hawk.

Lucy decided right then and there that she was being stupid and acting like a baby. So she plastered the biggest fake smile she could muster and faced him.

"Was there something you needed?" She asked sweetly.

His eyes widened for a moment, and then he frowned.

"I'm sorry for being a dick."

Lucy blinked. "What?"

Laxus sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose. "It just caught me off guard. My sound pods… they were a gift from my old man. Really the only gift I'd ever gotten from him. I guess I just kind of freaked out."

That's when she realized he was wearing the pair she had given him. Her entire demeanor softened and she placed a hand on his arm.

"I get it. It's ok." She reassured, giving him a genuine smile.

He was still looking at her expectantly and she raised a brow at him.

"Was there something else?" She asked in confusion.

Laxus smirked and pointed up. Glancing up, Lucy blanched at the sight of mistletoe hanging from the banister above their heads.

"There's a tradition that goes with those, I think." The large blonde man looked entirely too smug.

Lucy sighed, shrugged, downed her wine, and then did something she would probably be incredibly embarrassed about later.

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his.

He made a small sound of surprise, before he relaxed and coiled an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. His lips were slightly chapped, and she was sure her breath smelled like a vineyard, but at that moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

A high-pitched scream ripped through the guild and Lucy jolted so hard, her forehead bashed against his.

She pulled back with a hand to her head. "Ow." But then she giggled, looking up at a slightly pink Laxus. "Was that Mira?"

He rubbed his forehead and grinned. "Yeah, she fainted behind the bar."

Lucy nodded, knowing the barmaid, she'd be out for a while.

Laxus leaned forward. "So I've been thinking."

Noticing his seriousness, she leaned forward as well. "About what?"

"If hot chocolate tastes that awesome with a candy cane, do you think it would taste as good with peppermint schnapps?"

She burst into loud peals of laughter and nodded. "Probably. Why don't we get some from Kinana, since Mira's down for the count?"

He laughed back and nodded, pecking her on the cheek before he stood.

When he came back, drinks in hand, they clinked glasses.

"Merry Christmas, Blondie." He grinned.

Lucy gave him a brilliant smile. "Merry Christmas, Laxus."

 **Aaaand that's the end of this super ridiculously fluffy Christmas three-shot.**

 **Thank you for all of the favorites/follows/and reviews. You all are so great, and I hope all of you have/had a safe and happy holiday season!**


End file.
